


Hearts

by RefrainGirl



Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: #ineffablevalentines, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale and Crowley in Love (Good Omens), Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Don’t copy to another site, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), God Ships Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Hearts, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Internal Monologue, It Is Ineffable, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV First Person, POV God (Good Omens), Philosophy, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), The Ineffable Plan (Good Omens), of sorts, the meaning of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22576291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RefrainGirl/pseuds/RefrainGirl
Summary: Day 5 of the Ineffable Valentines collection.It has taken Anthony J. Crowley many, many, many, many years to understand the workings of the heart. Some days he still feels like an idiot who knows nothing at all on the subject, despite his luxury of being immortal.The physiology of the thing is sound, he understood that right away. Honestly, how hard is it to figure out that the heart is just one big muscle that gushes blood?But the rest of it. The emotions, the feelings, the sensations that seemed to shake his corporation right down to its core. Those were… harder to explain.Crowley and Aziraphale go through their days on Earth, and though it may seem that they are on their own side, alone, they are not. For She hears the questions, but the answers are something that may have already been found. Perhaps that is why She is silent.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Be My Ineffable Valentine [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619938
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why, but I really wanted to do a God narrative for this. So I did! She is the ultimate shipper of these two, after all. At least I like to think so!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, please enjoy the story!

The human heart is just like any other organ, at its core. It helps to give life to all of God’s creatures. But it is also important in so many other ways, so incredibly unique and standalone in its functions even though it works alongside everything else to make a body sustain itself. Hearts provide blood for the body, pumping it through blood vessels and providing oxygen as it flows. They are constantly beating at a rhythm that is just fast enough to maintain the proper speed of bloodflow, and a heart doesn’t stop beating unless there is a reason for it to stop. Old age, heart attacks, perhaps something even more serious may come along to snuff out the endless drumbeat of the universe. But until that day comes, one can never know what will happen. The heart keeps on beating, spreading life and, as many have come to believe over the years, love.

It has taken Anthony J. Crowley many, many, many, _many_ years to understand the workings of the heart. Some days he still feels like an idiot who knows nothing at all on the subject, despite his luxury of being immortal.

The physiology of the thing is sound, he understood that right away. Honestly, how hard is it to figure out that the heart is just one big muscle that gushes blood?

But the rest of it. The emotions, the feelings, the sensations that seemed to shake his corporation right down to its core. Those were… harder to explain.

Because there was no definite answer. What is felt on a subconscious level is pure, true and without logic. Crowley couldn’t say why he felt so warm, so light on his feet whenever he saw Aziraphale smile. He couldn’t say why it was so agonizing when the bookshop had burned down, feeling like a vast weight had been pushing him into the ground without anything being there to apply the pressure. He especially couldn’t say why he lost his mind whenever they made love, couldn’t possibly begin to comprehend how he could feel so close to his angel on both a physical and spiritual level.

There are no words to describe the sensations that captivate him on a daily basis, and there are even fewer words that can communicate how intricately they are linked with his body. Those two enigmas are walking, hand in hand, down the same winding path of the labyrinth, never to be found; and though Crowley is always looking for some kind of reason as to why he feels the way he does, and why his corporation reacts to certain things as if it were just another human being, a small part of his mind does realize that the answer to that will most likely elude him.

And he is right. It will _always_ slip through his fingers, because it is ineffable.

Just like his love for Aziraphale.

Just like his fondness for his newfound human friends.

Just like My choices for all of My creatures.

Emotion is not to be explained, only experienced.

Aziraphale, angel of Heaven, Guardian of the Eastern Gate, still does not completely understand how he has been inextricably woven into the life of a snake demon. Each exchanged word brings him closer, every touch communicating his love past a thousand leagues of silence, and he wishes he knew why. Crowley is not alone in his pondering, he never was. Both of them are seekers of the truth, forever searching for some amount of understanding on subjects that may have been destined never to be fully understood by anyone.

But, even in the lack of an explanation, there can be hidden a small shard of truth. Such is the case regarding what they share - endless love that spans the long and trying centuries. It is a diamond in the rough, a solemn covenant between two beings. A gem of blinding light that shines in the deepest pit of despair, a beacon of hope when all else is lost. Their love is a savior, a valiant knight in shining armor that wields a flaming sword and a tire iron. It is not one-sided, nor is it false. For love is love. They do not require hearts that beat to feel for one another. Love is grander than that. It is everywhere. It is a force that exists inside so much more than the heart.

Love simply _is_.

Crowley might never discover the answers to his questions, but there exist other answers that are equally as precious. I need not speak as they have already found them, taking hold of what is and cherishing it as they step forth into the distant realms of possibility. I can’t see the future, but I can dream. And everything that I see of them leads nowhere else but forward, together.

An angel and a demon. Hand in hand, wandering through the labyrinth of love that I created.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on Tumblr!
> 
> You can find me at my main blog [@refraingirl](https://refraingirl.tumblr.com/) or at my writing blog [@refraingirl-the-writer](https://refraingirl-the-writer.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
